ZaGr
by Invader Derp
Summary: BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE! As a response to "Anime Fanart Making Emotional Teenaged Girls," making romance fics all the time, Invader Derp decides to parody the oversaturated pairing in these derpy oneshots. Will Zim succeed into getting Gaz's heart? Probably not, but maybe yes, maybe...


**A/N: You could say that I hate pure romance fics and ZAGR from my joke in Fanfiction Tutorial, AND YOUR CORRECT! Seriously though, the worst kind of fandoms are ones like SU that have a bunch of anime fanart making, emotional, teenaged girls. And I can say that half of IZ's Fanfiction writing community (Maybe 75%) is like that. And I LOATHE ZaGr. Why? Well people say, "Well, uh, they're both very similar right? That means they must have sex right? Or am I being stupid right?" Like seriously, most ZaGr's aren't even GOOD. They just throw Zim and Gaz into they faces telling them to do something romantic or something. And another thing is that they are always either, "GAZ HATES ZIM AND ONLY LOVES HIM BECAUSE THE FANFIC SAYS SO AND ZIM IS SO COMPLETELY ARROGANT THAT HE'S THE SAME!" To be honest EVERY romance story is usually an oversaturated (And the genre itself is saturated, 2 SATURATION POINTS!) pairing, ZADR! Never heard of that! ZATR! Never heard of that! But the most oversaturated of them all is ZaGr, (Which is why it's my least favorite pairing.)**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"ZaGr"**

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Zim was on the lab computer on " ," seeing romance stories.

"Weird, it seems like these people continue over and over again to make me in love with the Dibsister. This must mean something GIR!" Zim said.

GIR was poking a plush moose on the floor. "THE MOOSE DOES NOTHING! ITS COOL!" GIR said.

"You know GIR, what if the Dibsister DOES love me?" Zim said.

"MOOOOSSEEEY!" GIR said.

"BE QUIET! Maybe I can gain affection from the child, mean the fanfics say it can happen, maybe I can earn enough trust to go ahnilate Dib in her house." Zim said.

GIR threw his moose at Zim, "HEHEHEHEHE!" GIR laughed.

[Setting: Dib's House]

Zim was dragging a huge sack of flowers over to the door. GIR was on the sack.

"GIR can you get off the sack!" Zim said.

"OKEDOKE!" GIR got off of it, then it seemed weightless to Zim.

"Eh? Weird." Zim rung the doorbell, Gaz opened the door.

"What are you doing her Zim?" Gaz said.

"I, AM GIVING FLOWERS TO YOU! NOW BE HONORED TO MY REQUEST TO BE MY LOVE-PIG!" Zim said.

"Why?"

"Because sad little Dib relative, I read SEVERAL fanfics online saying that we should fall in love because of the only purpose of, well, we have similar personalities! Even though," Zim laughed, "Our personalites are selfish and cruel!"

Gaz put her finger on her chin, "No thanks." Gaz said.

Zim then threw a boquet of flowers at Gaz. "BE HONORED!" He threw another boquet, "BE HONORED!"

"Zim, if you do that ONE more time..."

"BE HONORED!" Zim said as he threw his boquet.

[Setting: Invader Resurrection Room]

GIR had dragged Zim home to his base. "GIR, what happened." The computer said.

"THE SCARY PURPLE HAIRED GIRL KILLED HIM!" GIR said.

"Don't worry." The computer said, it then shocked Zim's PAK.

"I AM ZIIIM! Eh? What am I doing here?" Zim said.

"The Gaz subject creature had killed you." The computer said.

"Hmm... she's playing hard to get." Zim said.

"Or maybe she just hates you." The computer said.

"BE QUIET!" Zim said, "I might have to do another tactic..."

[Setting: Skool]

"So Gaz, I ordered a small-headizer. Do you think I'd look better with a smaller head?" Dib said as Gaz and him were walking down to Skool.

"I think you'd look better with no head, that way you can't distract me while I'm playing my GameSlave." Gaz said.

Zim then encountered Gaz on a bench, he was in no clothing except underwear.

"COME ON GAZ!" Zim slapped his butt, "GET SOME OF THIS HOT STUFF!"

"Uh..." Dib said.

"COME ON DON'T YA WANT ANY OF DIS UP IN HERE!"

Gaz then went over to punch Zim right in the gut.

"That's for making me have to wash my eyes with bleach!" Gaz said.

"OOOW MY ORGANS THAT ARE VERY VERY HUMAN!" Zim said

 _ **To Be Continued in Another Chapter if Demand Is High**_

 **So if you liked to story so far, say in your review if you want another chapter. Anyway yeah, have a nice night. Hope I didn't make you autistic!**


End file.
